disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya
Marala "Maya" Iniya Prasad is the younger twin sister of Sora, the secondary deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, the main protagonist of Luna Tempest, and the 9th Disney Adventurer. She is a normal fashion prodigy attending Midtown High School as a junior (at the age of 14, much to some people's dismay and surprise). Her life was normal until she got struck by lightning and received electrokinesis. She is the 20th Junior Disney Princess. Background Official Disney Bio ''Luna Tempest'' : "Maya is a sweet teenage fashion prodigy from New York City who's not afraid to stand up for others, but sometimes she can be a little... rude and sassy... Her life is like any city girl... until one fateful day involves her getting struck by lightning and developing electrokinesis, which leads her to become the fabulous heroine, Luna Tempest. This mysterious power earns her a few new friends, like Spider-Man and White Tiger, a request to join S.H.I.E.L.D. by Nick Fury and many new enemies (we would say that one of them is obviously J. Jonah Jameson... but he's a fan despite being a superhero hater)..." ''Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors'' : "Since her shocking (pun intended) transformation into a super-powered heroine has impacted and changed her life forever, Maya Prasad is willing to team up with her childhood best friend, Peter, and protect New York City from crime." ''Wreck-it Ralph 2'' Maya: Swagalicous Superheroine : "The fantabudelic teenage fashion designing founder of S.T.O.R.M. is a brave and swag gal programmed from Luna Tempest: Rise of S.T.O.R.M. She may be innocent and adorable, but behind that pretty face is a mind of mystery and the ability to rap. If you make her mad, watch out for her pet eel, Sparky! He'll shock you with his temper!!" Personality Maya is kind and has a great sense of humor like her nobody, Miriam. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. Maya is also shown to be disrespectful and violent, which is seen in Luna Tempest when she throws an apple at Xavier, insults his mother, and kicks him in the groin. Though shy, cowardly, goofy, and cheerful, Maya also has a tough side, which is shown in Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she tells Darien to "get his lazy tushie back in line" and punches him in the face. She also shares multiple traits with her birth siblings. Like Sora, Maya is childish, kind, awkward, free-spirited, fearless, and optimistic. Although she refuses to admit it, Maya is also a talented singer, in Wreck-it Ralph 2, she sings a parody of For the First Time in Ever from the film Frozen. Physical Appearance Maya is a beautiful teenage girl with a heart shaped face, light tanned skin with spiky brunette hair that reaches down to her shoulders, baby blue eyes, and pink lips. Her preferred outfit is a long turquoise shirt with a sun design, lime pants, and rainbow shoes, which have been worn in many promotional posters and merchandise for Luna Tempest ''and ''Wreck-it Ralph 2. In her Sugar Rush form, her height shrunk down to 3'5" and her hair length grew down to her ankles and is tied into a pony tail and, oddly, her eye color is a light shade of emerald. She wears a one sleeved white t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and golden boots that reach her knees. Her Halloween costume consists of a baby blue off-the-shoulder dress with a golden collar and matching ruffled cuffs and a pair of light blue ballet flats with white jewels During her vacation to Greece, she wore a sky blue t-shirt, matching fingerless gloves, white shorts, and ankle-length blue boots. She also wore a handmade red belt (resembling a ribbon) with the symbol of the gods attached to it. In Chiaro Academy, she is taller than her older brother, wears a t-shirt similar to the shirt Sora wore as a young boy, (but green instead of white), gray shorts, and long dark blue boots. In Mickey Mouse, she wears a green t-shirt with a yellow star in the bottom left, a pink skirt with a blue lighting bolt on the top left, lavender stockings, and a pair of red high heels. Her hair has been cut to resemble Sora's and a golden tiara with a pink jewel attached to it sits on top. As her other alter-ego, Lucy Martin, she wears a knee-length purple dress with short sleeves, white stockings, and pink flip flops. In her Kingdom Keepers debut, her hair is once again cut and her lips are described as "redder than Snow White's". Her peddler disguise consists of a black cloak, a white blouse, a black corset, a dark purple skirt, and a pair of knee-length maroon leather boots. Abilities Since she was 3, Maya was trained in martial arts and gymnastics. Appearances : Main article: Maya/Appearances Relationships : Main article: Maya/Relationships Disney Princess When Luna Tempest ''was released, Maya was originally going to be a Disney Princess, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The possible reasons may be: *Girls could confuse her with Belle. *She showed disrespect to her elders by throwing an apple at Xavier, insulted his mother, and kicked him in the groin. *Her homecoming dress, which would have been worn in the merchandise, could be mistaken for Rapunzel's. Songs Sung By Maya *"This is How We Do" (cover) *"All I Want for Christmas is You" (cover) Quotes : ''Main Article: Maya/Quotes Disney Parks Maya is a walk around character. She is usually seen with Cinderella, Sora, Mickey, Elsa, or Anna. My Disney Experience Bio : Maya is a sweetheart with a fierce fighting style and fashion sense. You wouldn't want to catch this gal without her signature sea outfit! Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Maya, click here. Trivia *Some of Maya's personality traits are similar to Ron Burgundy from the Anchorman films *Maya's name was originally going to be Miharu. *Her first name means "night rain" in Japanese while her middle name, Iniya, means "sweet" in Hindu. *She is the second unofficial Disney Princess to have a pet in the Palace Pets franchise with Kittie McFist being the first. *She has a crush on Skrillex. *She is the first Disney Heroine to have an ex-boyfriend (she briefly dated Glary Muttonfudge after the accident but broke up with him due to his narcissism and hatred towards Justin). *Maya is the first Disney Heroine to rap, preceding Mochani, Vanellope, and Wreck-it Rachel. *Maya is the second Disney Heroine to punch the antagonist in the face. *She is named after the comedienne Maya Rudolph. *Maya is the only Disney character to use Chaos Control. *She is the first Disney character to be a socialite. Similarities with other characters *Maya shares a few similarities with Hiro Hamada. **Both were bullied for their *Maya shares a few similarities with Luke: ** *Maya shares a few similarities with Sergeant Calhoun: **Both are tough but kind. **Both are involved in the military. **Both have love interests who are shorter than them. *Maya shares a few similarities with Rapunzel: **Both were kidnapped at birth. **Both have artistic talents. **Both arm themselves with frying pans. *Maya shares a few similarities with her best friend, Shadow: **Both lost a friend to an antagonist(s), causing them to become bitter and wanting to avenge them by eliminating a certain group/organization (Maya wanted to exterminate the True Organization XIII and Shadow wanted to destroy the entire human race), but later abandon their plan knowing it would never help them avenge their friend(s), and then were softened by opposites. **Both use guns. *Maya shares a few similarities with Maria Robotnik: **Both are cheerful, blue-eyed heroines. **Both risked their lives to save a friend (The former lived while the latter died). *Maya shares a few similarities with Hercules: **Both were seperated from their families at birth. **Both possess a power that they can't control at times. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Iconic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Kids Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Sidekicks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Rapping Characters Category:Short-tempered Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Tomboys Category:Animated Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Characters in video games Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Lovers Category:Winona Category:Avalon's Eclipse Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Avalon's Eclipse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Luna Tempest Category:Luna Tempest characters Category:Official Disney Adventurers Category:Frozen Keyblade Master Category:Pseudonym Users Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Socialites Category:Young Girls Category:Female Category:Girl Characters